


because we could be immortals

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU where augustine sees the future in his dreams, Angst, Kinda canonical, M/M, Oneshot, Villain Wins, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His dreams tell him what is to come. The man he loves going twisted, insane - finally ruling with an iron fist.





	because we could be immortals

His dreams tell him what is to come. The man he loves going twisted, insane - finally ruling with an iron fist. His dreams show him the majestic creature used as the power source for his weapon, and when it fires, he sees the glow of immortality. His dreams show _him,_ lying dead in a gutter somewhere, killed by the man he loves. 

He was never part of the man’s quest for beauty and perfection. He was never destined to live forever with him and his followers. He was supposed to be one of the millions, dead, forgotten, lost to time _forever_. 

But that’s not the most terrifying part. It comes _after_ sleep, when he feels a loving hand carding through his hair, when he finally meets the eyes of the other man and lies, that, _yes, he is okay_.

His dreams tell him the future of the man he loves, and the world, and everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally suck at angst im so sorry
> 
> why the fuck did lysandre have to die tho


End file.
